


Lace and Flowers

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [13]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa have a milestone
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Lace and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So many people had a hand in helping me with this. Thank you all so much!
> 
> B and V wedding board because I'm extra:
> 
> https://pin.it/6QWNcNM
> 
> Did I copy a wedding ceremony from Google? Yes. Am I sorry? Only a little.

Brooke’s dress was tight. It just didn’t feel right. She couldn’t breathe. She looked down at the white lace covering her body and her breath caught in her throat. It wasn’t even her dress.  _ How?  _ How could this not be her dress? She picked it up from the seamstress herself. It was correct then. Fuck. What was she going to do? The dress felt like it was getting tighter and tighter, and  _ fuck  _ she couldn’t breathe! She needed to take it off. Brooke reached her hands around to the back of the dress in search of the zipper but was discouraged when she saw it was stuck.  _ Now what?! _

Brooke reached for the doorknob, she had to find someone. Nobody was in sight though. She searched the halls, nothing. She entered the chapel part of the church and her fears had come true- instead of the burgundy, forest green, and soft grey, the decorations were bright, bold fuchsia and gold. The flowers that were supposed to be daisies and lilies were roses and peonies. She couldn’t believe it. The wedding that Vanessa had worked so hard on was going to be ruined. 

_ Vanessa.  _ Brooke left the chapel and headed toward the room Vanessa was getting ready in.

“Vanessa, every-” Brooke stopped in her tracks, the room was empty, Vanessa’s dress wasn’t there, and on the table in front of her was Vanessa’s ring and a note. 

_ I can’t do this, I’m sorry. _

_ -V _

Brooke fell to her knees. Everything she was afraid of was happening. This was a nightmare. 

_ A nightmare.  _

Brooke sat up straight in bed, a cold sweat covered her whole body. She couldn't catch her breath. She didn't even know where she was. A hotel room? She looked at the other bed. Nina slept peacefully and it all came rushing back to her. She was at a hotel with Nina because she's getting married tomorrow and according to Silky, she and Vanessa can't see each other. Brooke rolls her eyes at the thought. They aren't exactly "traditional", but fighting with Silky probably wouldn't end well. 

Brooke checked the time, 2:12am. She grabbed her phone and slipped out of bed. She tiptoed to the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind her. She didn’t even know if Vanessa was awake. She didn’t know if she should text first or if she should just call. She opts for the latter, dialing Vanessa’s number. 

Vanessa answers after the fourth ring, voice groggy with sleep. 

“Hi baby,” she says softly, and Brooke’s nerves immediately calm. 

“Nessa, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have called.” Brooke’s voice shook, “I just needed to hear your voice, to talk to you.”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Vanessa knew Brooke and she half expected something like this to happen. 

"I just...I had a bad dream is all. I needed to hear your voice to make sure you were okay. To make sure you are still real."

Brooke hated this. She hated being vulnerable. She always tried to be so confident, but when she got in her head and overthought things, well it caused her some problems. 

"Brookie, I'm real, and I'm still here, love. I'm here now, and I'll be here in the morning, and tomorrow, we gonna get married, ok?" Vanessa's voice was calm but her heart was breaking. She wanted so much to hold her wife-to-be.

Brooke smiled, knowing that Vanessa can't see her, and said softly, "okay, Ness."

They talked for a few more minutes and giggled as they promised to not tell Silky about this. 

"I'll see you in a few hours, Ness."

"I'll be there, B." 

Brooke hung up the phone and went to crawl back in bed. She fell back asleep fast and got a few good hours of sleep.

"V, baby, you look like you ain't slept in a week." A'kieria stood in front of Vanessa who was getting her hair pulled, curled, and pinned.

"I  _ feel _ like I ain't slept in a week, Kiki." Vanessa sighed, "Brooke's anxiety has been in overdrive, she's nervous, I'm nervous. We all nervous."

Vanessa had explained Brooke's dream to A'keria when she was picked up the morning of the wedding. 

"If I could just see her…." Vanessa trailed off.

"I don't think so!" Silky bounced into the room, "it's bad luck and I won't allow it!"

Vanessa giggled, "Silky, you would think this was your wedding."

"I just don't want y'all to deal with bad luck. You know I'm superstitious."

Vanessa just rolled her eyes and relaxed, and if she rested her eyes for a few minutes, then it was nobody's business. 

Brooke was anxious, and she hated it. She hated how worked up she got. But this was her wedding day and her excitement matched her nerves. 

She looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was immaculate, and her dress was everything she always dreamed of. It was happening. She was getting married, and the love of her life was just a few rooms down. 

Brooke has never loved anyone like she loves Vanessa. She loves everything about her. She loves the way her nose crinkles when she smiles, she loves her laugh. She loves the way Vanessa presents herself, she knows she's not perfect but she doesn't care, and neither does Brooke.

Brooke still couldn't help the nerves, and she wanted to see Vanessa so badly, or even just talk to her. She paced, and Nina knew something was up. 

"Brooke?" Nina calls, "what's going on?"

"Just- nerves. That's all."

"How can I help?"

"I need to see Vanessa," Brooke says, "but Silky is being a stickler about the 'whole no seeing each other before the wedding' thing."

Nina thinks for a moment, "alright, give me a few minutes."

Brooke sits down on the chair in her room while Nina heads for the hallway. 

She sticks her head into the room containing Vanessa and motions for A'keria to come over to her. 

"Brooke wants to talk to Vanessa. She's got wild butterflies in her belly and I think Vanessa will really calm her down."

A'keria nods, "that's fine, but what about hurricane Silky?" She laughs. 

"Can you distract her while I steal V?" 

A'keria nods again, "we obviously ain't in our dresses yet, I'll tell her I need help, then you take V to Brooke."

Nina nods in agreement and A'keria goes to get Silky. 

"C'mon, big Silk, we gotta get changed. I need ya help with my strings." A'keria pulls Silky towards their dressing area and Nina gestures to Vanessa. 

"Brooke needs you. I need you to come talk to her."

Vanessa nods and follows Nina down the hall. 

"V, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Nina." Vanessa blushes.

"Stay here. You guys still can't see each other but we will make this work."

Nina poked her head into the room, "Brooke, come stand behind the door." 

Brooke did as she was told and Nina guided Vanessa to stand on the other side of the door. She grabbed Vanessa's hand and placed it in Brooke's. 

"Nessa?" Brooke asks. 

"Hi baby," Vanessa says softly, "you feelin a little nervous?" 

"Just a little, but I feel better now," Brooke squeezes Vanessa's hand.

"I can't believe we are getting married today." Vanessa says.

"You sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives?" 

"Of course, Brookie, I love you." 

Brooke smiles, warmth spreading throughout her chest, "I love you too, Ness."

A few minutes later and Vanessa was gone again, leaving with the promise of meeting at the altar. 

"Brooke, are you ready?" Brooke's mom called from the doorway, and Brooke nodded.

It was time. Vanessa had gone first, so this meant that her bride was waiting for her in the chapel. Her mom smiled and held her hand out, ready to walk her daughter down the aisle. 

Vanessa had done it. She had made it down the aisle looking graceful and elegant. She was glowing and she felt it. 

The doors opened once more and there she was- the prettiest girl she's ever seen- and she gets to spend the rest of her life with her. 

Brooke was a vision in lace. It was a simple dress, form fitting. Its lace detail accented every curve, every dip of Brooke's body. Vanessa's mouth went dry at the thought of slipping her soon-to-be wife out of that dress at the end of the day, but she quickly tried to push those thoughts away when she could feel her cheeks heat up. 

"Hi," Vanessa breathed softly to Brooke, who stood in front of her. 

This was actually happening. She was the luckiest girl in the world right now. 

"Hi baby," Brooke answers. 

The officiant cleared his throat and they knew it was time. 

"Thank you, please be seated. Today we gather to lift Brooke Lynn and Vanessa up in celebration of ever-lasting love. In the presence of their beloved family and friends, Brooke Lynn and Vanessa will pronounce their love through this ceremony and begin a lifelong journey together. On this day, we offer gratitude for the blessings that have been bestowed upon Brooke and Vanessa. In this fast-spinning, always-changing world they have at last found peace and comfort in one another. Their love is a testament to their faith: both Brooke and Vanessa always maintained faith that they would find their other half. This ceremony is a tribute to their most unique love story and a promise of a beautiful future ahead. There are no limits that love cannot surpass, and we see that here today."

He pauses for a moment, letting the words sink in. 

"Brooke Lynn, Vanessa are you ready to exchange vows?"

Brooke and Vanessa both nod and the officiant clears his throat once more.

"There is nothing more romantic and sacred than standing before all those dear to your hearts to declare your love to one another. This time-honored tradition is carried on only by those committed to a true life-long love story. I can feel that desire burning bright tonight/today." He turns to Brooke, "Let’s begin. Brooke Lynn, please repeat after me to offer your commitment to Vanessa.

I, Brooke, take thee, Vanessa, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I take you just as you are and in every form you may ever be. You are the light in my life and the beat in my heart. I promise to tend to your weakness just as I applaud your strengths. I promise to reach for your hand when I am lost. I promise to show you, day in and day out, that you are my everything. On this day, I give you my heart."

Brooke repeats the words, tears forming in her eyes as she says the words she's dreamed about for years.

"Ok Vanessa, please repeat after me to offer your commitment to Brooke Lynn.

I, Vanessa, take thee, Brooke Lynn, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I take you just as you are and in every form you may ever be. You are the light in my life and the beat in my heart. I promise to tend to your weakness just as I applaud your strengths. I promise to reach for your hand when I am lost. I promise to show you, day in and day out, that you are my everything. On this day, I give you my heart."

Vanessa repeats the words, loud and confident, looking into Brooke's eyes. This is what she was made for, this is what she was meant to do. 

"Brooke and Vanessa: as you exchange your rings today, you are also reinforcing your faithful commitment to trust, love, and romance. Each ring serves as a constant reminder that you are loved. Your beloved is giving you the most precious gift on Earth through love."

Brooke and Vanessa exchange their rings while they look deeply into the other's eyes. Unspoken words form between them. 

_ I love you _

_ I'll always love you _

_ I'll be here for you always _

_ You can count on me _

_ You're my forever _

Brooke reaches up to Vanessa and wipes a stray tear away as the officiant finishes the ceremony. 

"By the power vested in me, before your families and your friends, I now pronounce you lawfully and spiritually united. Please seal your marriage with your first wedded kiss."

Both girls are crying as they lean towards each other, meeting in the middle in a tear-filled kiss as their loved ones cheer around them. There's noise everywhere but they can only focus on each other.

"I love you," Vanessa whispers against her  _ wife's  _ lips.

"I love you back," Brooke smiles.

The reception was too long and too short at the same time. One hand, Brooke was enjoying the time with their loved ones, but on the other hand, all she wanted to do was go to the hotel, peel the dress off her beautiful wife and worship her body until the sun came up. 

_ Her wife.  _ Brooke was married to the absolute girl of her dreams and she couldn't believe it. How lucky was she that she got to spend the rest of her life with Vanessa. 

"B?" Vanessa's familiar voice pulled her back to earth, "it's time to go, baby."

A hint of-  _ something-  _ was hidden in Vanessa's eyes. Excitement? Maybe she couldn't wait just like Brooke couldn't. 

Vanessa held out her hand and Brooke took it. They hugged as many people as they could get to and started towards the doors. Outside was their car that their friends had so  _ kindly  _ defaced with window paint. 

_ Just married  _ it said on the back. Vanessa shook her head, making a mental note to yell at them. 

But for now she had better things to do. She smiled at the thought as Brooke held the car door open, allowing her to climb in. 

"Ready wife?" Brooke asked.

Vanessa nodded, "ready."

The drive to the hotel was short, it was just a few blocks over. They got to their room that Nina had checked them into hours ago and Brooke unlocked the door. She propped it open and turned to the smaller girl, who, before she could protest, was being lifted into the air. 

"Brookie!" Vanessa laughed, "maybe I wanted to carry you."

Brooke raises an eyebrow, "you think you could?"

Vanessa blushes, "maybe."

Brooke rolls her eyes and sets Vanessa down on her feet at the end of the bed.

"Stay still." She ordered. It was said softly, but was still an order nonetheless.

Brooke started at the top of the dress and pulled the zipper. 

"Did you know I've been thinking about this all evening?" She whispers, placing a soft kiss on the back of Vanessa's neck. 

Vanessa just hums in response. Brooke's fingertips ghost along the smaller girl's spine, leaving goosebumps in her wake. 

"The dress is lovely, Ness, but I think you'll look just as lovely without it."

Brooke pulls the straps of the dress off of Vanessa's shoulders and peels the skin tight material down her curves. 

"No bra? Mrs. Mateo-Hytes, how scandalous." Brooke giggled and Vanessa loved the sound. 

Vanessa turned them so they had pretty much swapped places and helped her wife out her dress just like she had done. She got on the bed, pulling Brooke on top of her and covered them up with a sheet. 

"I love you, B."

"I love you too, Ness."

Vanessa leaned forward, capturing Brooke's lips in a kiss.

"Touch me," she whispers.

"As you wish." Brooke smirks.

Seeing Brooke disappear under the sheet, pulling Vanessa's panties down as she goes, is a memory that Vanessa will cherish forever. 

And it was only just the beginning.


End file.
